5 Times A Son of Ipswich Broke A Heart
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: Do you love me' I screamed at him as tears threaten to escape. He stood there unmoving giving me the answer I didn't want. 'Just go then.' 5 part series about the Sons of Ipswich/OC dealing with life & love
1. Batman

_**Disclamier:** I own nothing, cause really if I did I would so have these boys locked up in my bedroom. Err, I mean it would be for innocent things only like playing Uno & Monopoly. Pst. Get your mind out of the gutter. _

_Part. One. _

* * *

_He and I, It's somethin' beautiful.  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last.  
loved him so but I let him go.  
Cause I knew he'd never love me back.  
-A Fine Frenzy_

I watched him with curious eyes knowing if someone was watching me -Yeah right- I'd be giving off a serious stalker vibe.

Reid Garwin was a son of Ipswich. Bad Boy Womanizer extraordinaire all rolled up in those piercing blue eyes of his. Yet that wasn't why I watched him, I watched him because there were these fleeting moments where his masque slipped and you got a glimpse of someone who was more then that, more then what he pretended to be.

So here I was sitting in class with dozens of other students watching him with such an intense gaze that I could almost forget my surrounding.

"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you… Miss Thomas-" Ah crap. My attention snapped to the our teacher Mr. Novak who was watching me with a smirk on his face. "Tell me Miss Thomas, Who said that?"

"Nietzsche" My voice cracked, I heard a few chuckles from my peers.

"And Miss Thomas what do you think he meant by this?"

I swallow hard and took a breath, I really hated talking in class.

"Well I think it can mean a lot of things, there are a lot of different perspectives of it"

"And your perspective would be?"

"Well, When Nietzsche said 'Battle not with monster, lest ye become a monster' I think simply he was saying that you take that chance of becoming what you fight-"

"Explain"

I looked up knowing my face was bright red hating the attention, though I was happy to see that Reid wasn't paying attention to me.

"Well-"

I stared then paused not believing I'm going to say this…

"Think of batman" Mr. Novak raised and eyebrow at me smirking, the peanut gallery chuckled again. I'm such a loser. "The whole time he's fighting crime he's walking a thin line of good and evil, black and white. While 'fighting' these villains he's taking a chance of making himself into a villain."

Mr. Novak smiled and said, "and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you"

I looked up once more only to my surprise to find Reid eyes on me. Getting a dash of courage I didn't know I had I looked into his eyes as I said, "Once you experience something so horrible it changes you. It becomes apart of who you are and there's never going back"

-*-*-

"Ell" I turned around and saw my roommate at Spenser walking towards me. I gave her a small smile, "Hey Kim"

"Did you hear?" She said smiling when she reached me at the top of the steps, "Hear what?" Her face fell for a short second replaced by another smile "There a party tonight at the dells"

Oh.

"Oh" She waved her hand ignoring my 'oh' "Your coming right?" she sounded so excited that for moment I almost said yes.

"I can't I have to get home." She gave me a small sad smile and patted my shoulder, "Well, Call me if you change your mind. See you later roomie" She said before bouncing down the steps.

I sighed wishing I could be that carefree and happy.

It was really hard not to like Kim. She was opens arms when I arrived at Spenser at the beginning of the year. No matter how many times I turned down and invite to party with her friends she was still there smiling and trying again.

I took three steps before my cell went off causing me too stop, the caller id read 'dad'

"Hello?"

"Hey pumpkin-" I smiled at my dad's nickname for me

"You haven't left school yet have you?" My smile fell, "I'm just leaving now, I'm still on the steps actually, Why what's up?"

"Well" I could hear the uneasiness in his voice, "It just er, Lisa seems to think this dinner should be more formal"

"So I should bring a dress?" I asked wishful, though I knew what he was getting at.

"Well, Er. It seems she thinks you kids shouldn't come" I shut my eyes keeping back my tears. Ever since my father remarried he all but kicked me out of his life.

From sending me to Spenser to the 'maybe it's better you don't come back this weekend' excuses that Lisa his wife, my wicked stepbitch of mother came up with. I hadn't seen my father in a month.

I tried my best to sound pleasant, "Sure dad that's fine. I have a lot of work to get caught up with anyways"

"Good good." His voice was more happy then it had been before.

"Anyways Dad' I have to get going"

"Oh sure, well I love you Gabriella. See you soon"

**Click. **

"Love you too dad" I said to no one knowing he had already hung up.

I sat on the steps of Spenser not caring that I was getting my skirt dirty, I looked up at the hazy sky. The mist of rain that fell felt good against my face.

"Hey Sis" I jumped putting my hand over my scared heart. I didn't have to look up to see who it was, The sarcasm in his voice said it all "Do you have to be such a jerk?" I asked looking at anything but him, "Can't help it just my natural charm."

I rolled my eyes, "Charm. That's a new name for it"

"You ready to go?" He asked amusement laced his voice, I looked up at him and frowned, "Go where?"

"To the house?" he said it like I was a three year old.

"Dad called me and said that we weren't allowed" He raised an eyebrow at me, "Well my mom just called me to make sure I wasn't late"

Of course.

"Yo Aaron" I looked up and saw Paul Roberson won of Aarons groupies calling to him Aaron looked at me then back at Paul with a wink he was gone.

I shook my head and got up wanting nothing more then to just leave this school and this town. Not only had Lisa took my father from me but she also had the audacity of giving me Aaron Abbot as a stepbrother.

Another week alone and working on my music.

Yup. My life was just peachy.

* * *

_Gah. I know I have other stories that need working on *pouts* I just couldn't help it. Darn these boys for being so irresistible  
Let me know if you like it & If i should continue!_

_Review; Please :(_


	2. Just Dropping In

My hands slide over the keys of my Yamaha CP33; my eyes shut as I played the soft tune that had been bouncing around in my head all day.

I cringed as I hit the wrong note… To flat, to high. I sighed and opened my eyes bringing my attention to my notebook, I wrote the notes that I knew were right, But it still left a lot to be desired.

I put down my pencil with a frown on my face, "What am I doing?" I wondered briefly.

My mind kept going over the conversation with my father; step bitch didn't want me there tonight. Which wasn't that surprising. I was 'baggage' from my fathers past. Nothing more, nothing less. She would deal with me when need be and do everything in her power to make sure that it was less and less.

Before my mothers death I had lived with her in a small upstate New York town. With every passing day I missed it more and more. I missed the familiar smells, the sights I would see from waking up in morning to when the night shined with the moon. Most of all, I missed the memories they bring. The people that I had to leave behind, the feeling of a hug.

Here at Spenser my life consisted of… School work, and more school work. Though I had been here for a few months I had yet to make a friend. Not that they didn't try, my roommate for a start always tried to involve me yet I always turned her down with some lame excuse.

I groaned getting up, frustration was taking over my mind and body.

It was a Friday night and I'm sitting in my dorm room alone. If I was still back home I would be with my best friend Samantha getting ready for ether a girls night out or my date with Nick. Another ping tugged at my heart as I thought about the boy I left behind.

He told me we could make it work, that we could do long distance. And we tried for the first month until It got to the point where I could hear it in his voice that he missed it. It being the dating scene. So I broke it off with him, and he agreed.

We parted way's with a phone call of 'we'll still be friends'

So here I sit Friday night alone playing my music that seems to be coming less and less too me. So I have to ask myself Why? Why am I doing this to myself I could call Kim, I could go to the party at the Dells.

I picked up my phone unsure of what I was doing. Okay, that a lie I knew what I was doing I just didn't understand why I was doing it.

"Hello?" Her voice was happy, I wondered how she could ALWAYS be happy.

"Kim?" There was a slight pause and I continued, "It's me Gabriella. I was wondering if I could still go with you tonight?"

If I could look back a year from now, I would see that it was that one decision, that one phone call that changed my life forever.

*~*~*

"So?" Kim asked smirking as we reached the Dells. I stood in awe. There were more people then I thought would be here. All of Spenser it seemed and then some. There was also a DJ. A flipping DJ!

It wouldn't surprise me if there was an MTV crew somewhere around here hiding.

"It's something" I said still awe struck. She smiled as she put her arm around my shoulder. "Come on lets go"

To say Kim was surprised when I called would be an understatement, to say she was trilled would be an even bigger understatement. She rushed from her friends dorm and insisted on helping me get ready.

I thought she was kidding, but she wasn't. It seemed that what I was wearing wasn't good enough. So, after a moment or two, or even three of hesitation I let her dress me and do my make up.

It was weird hanging out and having fun with someone besides Samantha, I had a moment of guilt over it. It felt like I was cheating on my best friend.

She settled for a denim skirt that was too short and a light pale green shirt that seemed to be to tight and showed to much midriff.

She clipped back my dark red hair letting only a few strands of hair fall down to frame my face. Some how, she made my green eyes pop out with her make up, almost giving me an exotic look. That is if dark red hair, pale skin and green eyes could ever look exotic.

I had to admit that I looked half decent.

Samantha had tried to get me more interested in fashion, but It wasn't in my genes.

I wasn't really girly in the way that I cared much about make up or cloths. It was jeans and t's for me for the most part. If I was feeling up to it I might put a smudge of eyeliner or eye shadow on. That was also really pushing it.

"You good?" Kim asked looking at me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back, "Yeah. It's just a lot to take it-" I spotted coolers across the beach, "I'm going to get a drink you want something?" I asked, she shook her head. And pointed to a group of people she would be with for me to come find her.

I walked across the beach making my way towards the drinks when I bumped into somebody, "sorry!" I said apologetic, "You have got to be kidding me" I looked up at the voice and cringed, "Aaron?"

He shook his head and glared at me, "what do you think your doing here?" He asked offended, "I should be asking you that? Don't you have a dinner at the house tonight?" He smirked at me, "I went, It was boring so I left early"

We glared at each other for moment be he continued, "So why are you here?" He looked at what I was wearing with amusement "and dressed like that?"

I felt my anger rise up.

Who did he think he is?

"It's none of your business." I turned and walked away before he caught my arm, "Look _sis _I don't think Dad would like what his little baby girl is wearing."

I felt my face heat up in anger. "He's not your dad" Aaron smirk got even bigger, "Really? Cause tonight he was telling all those business friends of his how proud of me he is. Guess I'm the child- I mean Son he always wanted"

"Go to hell" I yanked my arm out of his hand and walked away feeling the tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

I forgot about my drink about Kim, I just wanted to be away from people. From _him. _

I walked and kept walking, my mind wondering about what Aaron said.

I knew he was just saying it to piss me off but it still got to me. Aaron was right in one thing, my dad would have wanted a boy. Someone to talk football and do other manly stuff with. With me? I was my Mom's daughter, I looked like her, I acted like her. I had the same aspirations as her.

Go to Juilliard and become a famous composer and tour the world.

I remember being young and my mom telling me stories about her days at Juilliard, about her classes and friends.

I had asked her once why she gave it all up, and she said 'Oh sweetie, I didn't give it up. I just found something better'

'What was that mommy?'

'Your father and you' her bright smile grew as she looked down at me, 'Your father stole my heart and soul. I'd fallow him to the end of the earth.-' her eyes sparkled with the memory, 'then we had you. So I don't see it as giving it up. But as going down a different path that means so much more to me then music ever could'

It wasn't long after that they got a divorce and her left her behind. She never cried in front of me, though some nights I heard her. We never talked about it, she seemed to pretend it didn't happen, that he didn't happen.

It was just her and me against the world. I liked it that, I wanted it to stay that way.

Then the accident happened.

She was driving back from the city when her car got run of the road, crashing into a tree.

_Head trauma. Bleeding in the brain. She didn't make it. I'm sorry. 6:32 P.M time of death. Your fathers on his way._

It was like the Doctor had been talking in sporadic burst. I couldn't understand what he had said, my mind only hearing parts of his words but it was enough to understand one thing. She wasn't coming back. My mother was gone and never coming back.

I don't know how long I stood there in the hospital hallway with Nick holding me as I cried unaware of the sad glances from nurses and doctors. From the curious and worried expression of patients.

My mother was gone and nothing else mattered.

"Hell yeah!" I stopped were I stood as the voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Reid standing there smiling, eyes black at night.

My hands went to mouth to cover the gasp, I crouched down so I wouldn't be seen As Tyler Simms join Reid, followed closely being by the other two sons of Ipswich.

The just…

They just jumped from the top of the cliff.

* * *

I'm going to try something different. If I get 5 reviews I'll update faster & with longer chapters! Cause, my muse will be happy ;) so what do you say, You going to review?


	3. A Slap In the Face

I was angry, no, I was beyond the point of anger, I was numb with rage.

If people were staring at me I didn't notice or care.

Walking into Nicky's I had one thing on my mind; Killing Aaron, Killing him in a slow and painful way that may not be humanly possible. Oh, but I would try. How I would try, and enjoy every moment of it.

My posture was screaming 'back off' while my face blank, but if you looked close enough in my eyes you would fire; I was sure of it.

Then I saw him, sitting there without a care in the world looking as cocky as ever.

I snapped.

"Aaron" my voice was loud but even. He glanced up at me surprised, I never talked to him in public unless it was necessary, just like he did with me. We didn't like broadcasting that we were in fact step siblings. I don't even think most people realize it.

Oh, how that was about to change.

He smirked, "What do you want?" He liked the attention I was bringing him. He always liked being the center of attention. Even if it was unwanted attention.

I took a few steps towards him, pushing one of his friends out of my way, "You know what I want, an apology"

He laughed, "For what?"

"What do you think asshole, You crashed it" His eyes flickered a bundle of emotions before going back to cold. I almost wondered if I had seen it.

He leaned back in his chair, grin on his face, "I dented the fender, it'll be fixed in a few days"

"That's not that point Aaron! You shouldn't have even been looking at the car much less driving it," I shook my head in anger, "What were you doing driving it in the first place"

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "My cars in the shop"

Un-freakin'-believable, "So you take my mom's?"

"She's dead, I didn't think she'd mind"

You could have heard a pin drop in that moment. Everyone stood in shock, sure Aaron was a jerk, but that? That was uncalled for.

I nodded my head feeling angry tears making their way for an escape. So I did the only thing I could do.

My palm met his face in an angry collision. His face snapped to the left. He didn't think I'd smack him.

"Screw you!" My voice was low and threatening.

His cold eyes met mine, "What the fuck!"

"Is everything okay here?" A waitress said stepping up towards us, I was surprised it was her and not Nicky. I shook my head ignoring her, "You can go to hell Aaron. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me"

I turned around wanting to get out of dodge when I heard Kira, "Bitch"

I turned back around and smiled at her, "You want to see a bitch?" She stood there looking at me not saying a word.

"You wont hit me" She told me in a cocky voice, I rolled my eyes. "Of course I wont hit you" She smiled as if she won.

She didn't have time to see my grab a full drink off the table and throw it on her.

"I'll just do that" I gave one last look at Aaron, "Grow up Aaron" and I walked out ignoring the whispers' and even some cheers.

I was too upset to realize I just threw away my invisible status at Spenser Academy.

*~*~*

Kim opened the door to our room and gave me an unreadable look. She paused, smiled and walked towards her bed and sat down taking her hair out of her pony tail, her eyes never leaving my face.

"What?" I shifted uncomfortably under her steady gaze.

What was wrong with her? Did I have something on my face or something.

Her smile got bigger, "Oh nothing," she waved her hand at me in a 'whatever' manner, "Its just not everyday a girl hears that her roomate broke Aaron Abbots nose and threatened to Kira and her ugly hair"

I gaped at her dumbfounded, which only made her smile bigger. "You've got to be kiddin' me!" I shut my eyes and fell back onto my bed ignoring all the books that had been spread about will I was studying.

"I kid not my friend. It seems as though you bought yourself a ticket on the hosstest gossip circuit," She paused and smiled again, "Did you really break his nose?"

I groaned covered my face with my hands. "I take that as a no," she sighed sadly, "You know that's really too bad" A smile tugged at my lips, "I only slapped him"

There was pause of silence then uncontrollable laughter filled the air, "You bitched slapped Aaron Abbot? God I wish I was there"

I sat up and smiled, "And I didn't threaten Kira I just poured a drink on her!"

Kim's expression was pure amusement and shock, "That is so much better! Next time you go all kick ass on those two let me know in advance, please?"

I smiled, "Sure, but I doubt it'll be anytime sooner"

I'm sure my dad is going to have a field day with this when he finds out, I hurt his poor little Lisa's son. I tried to push back the emotions that were making themselves known. There's only so much you could do with anger and sadness. Like bitch slap Aaron and pour a drink on Kira I thought to myself bitterly.

"Is everyone really talking about it?"

"Oh yeah, this is big news girl."

I felt like I was going throw up. I hated being in the spot light when it came to anything besides my music. I sighed, "I'm sure it'll blow over soon" I wasn't sure if I said it to her as a fact or to my reassuring myself.

Kim snorted, "You even got the attention of the sons tonight Ell, I don't think this will just 'blow' over"

I froze.

She couldn't mean…

No.

Black Eyes.

Jumping Off Cliffs.

I shook my head to myself knowing I was being ridicules. I was just imaging things. They didn't Jump of the cliff's and their eyes weren't black it was just the light -or dark- that made it seem black.

"You okay?" Kim asked sounding worried, I faked a smile. "Yeah. Just THE sons?"

She smiled, "Yeah, well you know how Reid hates Aaron? I guess the boys were there tonight and he seen the whole thing and asked Jess one of the waitresses who you were. Or at lest that's what Stephanie said, but she also said that you broke Aarons nose and threaten Kira," she rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive way, "Stephanie is sort of flighty, but all the same Jess is her older sister" Kim kept talking while I sat there trying to take everything in.

Reid asked about me? No that's impossible. Isn't it?

*~*~*

I didn't want to go to class today. Scratch that, I didn't want to go to class ever again.

I kept staring at my reflection telling myself to keep my head up high and ignore comments -if there were any- That what people were or weren't saying didn't matter. Oh god, I was going to be sick.

I shut my eyes and took a step forward then thought better of it and went back to the mirror arguing with myself.

They might not even be talking about me.  
I'm sure they arent'.  
I mean hitting Aaron wasn't' THAT big of a deal.  
It was a little tap on the face.  
That left his face red and my hand stinging.  
But a tap none the less.

Oh god. I sat down on my bed feeling as if I was walking on death row. Never mind, It's high school gossip; it's worse then that. At lest with death row you wont have to worry about doing it again the next day. Unless you were some groundhog day movie and it kept happening over and over. I mean that would really suck. Then it would be worse then high school gossip.

Yup sure would.

I put my head in my hands, "I'm losing my mind" I muttered to myself.

My phone brought me out of my daze I grimcend knowing it would be my dad. Who else would call me this early on a school day?I flipped it open not bothering to look at the caller ID, "Hello?" Could he hear the guilt in my voice?

"Gabe?"  
"Sam?"I frowned wondering why she would be calling me this early. "Is everything okay?

"Uh."

"Sami?" I heard her take a deep breath, my heart started to pace worried for my best friend. My early problems all forgotten, "Whats wrong?" I asked again hesitantly.

"I have to tell you something," she took another deep breath, "I just--I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else"

I held my breath, "Hear what?"

"You know how Shelly and Kevin broke up?" I frowned in confusion, Shelly and Kevin? Sure Kevin was a friend of mine -sort of- He was the bass player in Nick's band so I knew him pretty well, not to mention we all grew up together. But why did his and Shelly's break up have anything to do with a phone call this early in the morning.

"Yeah?"

"Well," She hesitated.

"Come out with it Sam" I joked, wondering what got my friend in such knots.

"I would rather say it in person" She muttered, I laughed, "Well wait till we hang out then bu-"

"NO!" I stopped when she cut me off, "I just- Jeez, I wouldn't say anything but I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else before I got to tell you"

"Okay?" I asked scared once again.

"Shelly and Nick hooked up and Kevin caught them" she said it in a rush It took me a moment to understand what she had just said.

Nick and Shelly.

"Gabriella?" She asked softly.

I could hear the pain and guilt but most of all pitty in her voice.

"Oh" that was all I could say.

"I'm sorry" Her whisphering words didn't help.

"It's fine we broke up, we aren't dating anymore. It's not like he cheated"

But you still love him, an annoying voice whispered in my mind. I blinked back my tears.

"Hone-"

"Look Sam I gotta head out class is going to start soon and I can't be late"

She sighed giving up, "Okay. Call me later will ya?"

No.

"Yeah"

"Love you bestest"

"You too" I hung up the phone and walked out the door in a daze forgetting all about the gossip and what was sure to be looks and whispers aimed at me. I decided that a broken heart is worst then a groundhogs day death row walk; a broken heart has enough pain to kill you yet it merciful grip wont let you go, even after the clock strikes midnight.

*~*~*

The day passed by me slowly, and the more I wished it would hurry up and end the longer it took.

Finally after what seemed years stuck in class hearing boring lectures that wont do me any good in the real world I was home free.

Or so I thought.

A hand grabbing my arm snapped me out of it, I looked up into the eyes of Reid Garwin. I felt my broken heart stop.

Oh god.

He smirked at me as if he knew something I didn't, "Your Gabriella right?" I nodded my head slowly and swallowed hard not able to speak. "I have a proposition for you Gabriella that I think you just might like," he lazily put his arm around my shoulder, "Lets walk"

* * *

4 reviews for the last chapter : )  
That's only one under what I wanted! So thank you all for reviewing, Lets see if we can get more this time?

**Zenstarrflower: **Hehe, Well thank you! I'm glad you like the story so much you would be willing to review 5 times for just one chapter! Ur awesome!

**Cmunoz.22: **It is hard losing someone isn't it? *Sigh* I hated doing that too her but, It was something I had to do for the story! I agree, Grr. Aaron! & he was an ass once again in this chapter. *shakes head* Will he ever learn? && I think she'll be denying what she learned for awhile now, OR will she?

**Waywarddaughter: **Thank you, I'm glad you like CH. 2 hopefully you enjoy Ch. 3 just as much!

**Before-the-storm: **I'm glad you loved it! : )


	4. Proposition

Walking down the hallway with Reid Garwin was an interesting experience. It seemed as if every student -mostly girls- stopped and watched with curious eyes.

_What was Reid Garwin doing with her? _

I knew that was the question on everyone's mind, heck, that's even what I was thinking. Not only was he walking with me, which was strange enough by itself. But he had his arm around my shoulder as if it belonged there.

An arm around my shoulder which I found oddly frightening. If by the way he kept smirking I figured he knew it and enjoyed my tense reaction.

He didn't move his arm till we ended up in a deserted hallway away from prying eyes.

This really wasn't how I expected my school day to end. My plan was a lot more self loathing, a gallon of ice cream very depressing love songs about broken hearts and bleeding. But this? Standing here in the hall with Reid's eyes scrutinizing me with a smirk on his face. Yeah, not so much.

"You said you had a proposition." I tried my hardest to keep my voice firm but I still somehow managed to sound anything but.

Reid smirked at me and I wondered if he had a facial expression that wouldn't be considered a smirk. "I like the way you said that," He winked at me and I felt my face go red. "It seems as if you, Gabriella, are in a position to help me out."

"How is that?" I asked not trying to hide my curiosity or even my confusion. He was a son of Ipswich how could I possibly help him out? He came from a very wealthy family and had looks of a god, not to mention a tight group of friends. Me helping him just seemed so… impossible.

"Two annoying little words: Aaron Abbot."

"Aaron?" What did he have to do with this, I wondered.

His gaze held mine the smirk still on his face. "Aaron has the tendency to be very territorial," I couldn't breathe as his hand reached my shoulder and started to play with a loose piece of hair.

I forced myself to keep his gaze and talk in a somewhat calmed voice. "What does that have to do with me?"

His smirk grew. "Aaron would be livid to find out I had possession of something that belongs to him."

"Again, what does that have to do with me." Did he want me to steal something of Aaron? If that was the case he was sadly mistaken thinking I would help him.

"It has everything to do with you." He said with a wink.

_What in the world….Oh. _

I stepped back from Reid causing his hand to drop the strand of hair he had been playing with.

He was, after all, Reid Garwin. But in the months that I watched him I always thought he was different. I always thought that, that he put on a show to keep people away from him. Now? Now I couldn't help but feel a shocking wave of disappointment and disgust.

"I'm not Aarons territory to be possessed. I'm no one's territory." The day and nights emotions came back in full force making me flush with anger. "If your looking for someone to own Reid, I'm sure you have enough money for an escort."

A glimpse of a frown flashed on his face before it was replaced with amusement. "I'm not trying to own you Gabriella," The smirk was back. "I wouldn't need too."

I was about to say something before he cut me off. "Aaron and I have a friendship-" I snorted at the term 'friendship' which seemed to only cause Reid to be more amused. "In this friendship we like to piss each other off"

"Basically what your saying is, you and Aaron like having pissing contests and you figured, I could somehow give you the upper notch." I shook my head at him. "I'm not interested Reid. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else."

"There's nobody else but you" His gaze held on to mine. "I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do," I looked at him in wonderment. "You think I want to be used by you, so you could piss off Aaron?"

"I think you want to piss off Aaron just as much as I do, if not more." He had a point, I did want to piss of Aaron. But doing it through Reid? That had trouble written all over it. Trouble, I didn't think I really wanted or needed right now. I looked into his eyes his nice blue eyes. Very nice blue eyes that didn't have a hint of demonic black in them, only blue eyes that you can get lost in… I cleared my throat. Yup, A lot of trouble.

"I appreciate your offer Reid, but…"

"But nothing, you want Aaron to pay and I just gave you the best way how" "I know but-" Were the consequences worth it. I really didn't think so.

"But your worried" His smirk only grew, "Only question is… why are you so worried?" I opened my mouth then closed it. What could I tell him? I was worried about a lot of things, most of them things I wouldn't ever admit to him with out making a fool of myself.

"The only thing you have to do is be seen with me. Rumors will spread like a wild fire,"

"Yeah. Rumors that I don't think my reputation could handle."

"You sure its your reputation you worried about?" Before I could say anything he continued. "It wouldn't be like with other girls, if I wanted him to think I just slept with you I could let rumors slid around about us with out you." I raised an eyebrow at him getting pissed. "Well I could." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. "But that wouldn't do anything. Sure Aaron would get pissed. But not as pissed at I want him. Now… If I were to date you"

I gaped at him. "Date me?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You know the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing-" Noticing the look on my face he frowned. "Hey! This isn't going to be a picnic for me. My reputation is going to take a beating here. Not yours"

Reid Garwin wanted to DATE me. Sure it was to piss Aaron off, but still. If I were to 'date him' I'd never have any privacy in this school again.

"Your vibrating" He said voice showing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Excuse me?" I choked out in a very high pitched voice.. Did he just tell me I was vibrating? A small amused yet cocky smile played on his lips. "Your bag."

Oh

OH!

I looked down only to see my bag doing a little buzz on the ground. "Sorry" I whispered getting my phone out trying to hide my embarrassment. He was looking at me with only more amusement as I dropped my phone back into my bag before finally getting a good grab on it.

**Honeybear**

The caller ID said in big letter. It was like a punch in the gut making me forget all about Reid Garwin standing in front of me offering to 'date' me. Because something more major just took place, Nick was calling. He was calling me… Why? Why would he be calling me too say, "oh sorry about hooking up with Shelly just couldn't help myself"

I felt sick. Very sick.

"Gabriella" Reid's voice broke me out of my trance. I hit silent and looked at the boy standing in front of me. "Huh? Oh, Yeah. Sorry" I looked away not wanting to look at him or anyone else for that matter.

The last thing I needed was to break down crying in the halls of Spenser. Even if the halls were empty, I could just imagine the rumors that would start. I let out of long breath of air hoping that it would ease some of the tension from my body, from my heart.

"Aaron isn't the only one who this game can be piss off." He told me in a very knowing tone.I frowned and looked up at him. "What?" He gave a quick glance to my phone. "I'm only saying, If we're seen together Aaron wont be the only person who has to hears about it."

It hit me like a ton of bricks, he means Nick. Somehow in that short moment he figured out about Nick. And that made me sick, was it really that obvious that an ex was calling me? That an Ex was calling me and it hurt me that much to were I complete stranger could figure it out? That Reid Garwin could figure it out?

My eyes snapped to his. "How-" He shrugged, "Only a few things can make a person look like that."

I felt this weird urge to tell him everything, too defend why I 'look like that' but I couldn't. So I bit my tongue to keep all the words in my mouth. It was one thing to be standing here planning a way to piss off Aaron, it was a whole other thing to talk to him… to act like he was a friend or _boyfriend_.

So I just forced a smile and said. "What can you do?"

Nothing. You can do nothing but move on… a voice that sounded a lot like mothers said.

I felt the phone go off in my hand one more time, I quickly hit silent. I didn't care if it was the coward way out by ignoring him. I didn't want to talk to him… but mostly. I didn't want to hear his voice and remember what we had, what we lost. But mostly, what I lost.

My phone buzzed two fast short buzzes signaling a voicemail.

"I'll let you think about my offer" He took too steps backwards snapping me out of my thoughts. He gave me a nod and smirk before turning around.

I looked down at the phone in my hands. "Wait" I called out to him before taking a few steps closing the distance between us. "I'll do it" Screw my reputation, screw the consequences.

He raised and eyebrow at me and smirked, "You will?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah" I wouldn't back out. Not on this, not after last night. Not after Nick.

His eyes smolder with mischief as he looked at me. "So we start tomorrow, I'll be at your room first thing in the morning to walk you too class. Then this weekend we'll have our first date" He winked at me.

This weekend… as in this Friday, Saturday and, Sunday… Crap.

"I can't!" I said shaking my head, he frowned at me. "You can't?" I could tell he already thought I was backing out of it."This weekend. My friend is coming into town and…"He smiled, "Don't sweat it. Bring her to Nicky's. She can meet my friends."His friends? The other sons?

He laughed at me, probably seeing the horrified expression on my face. "Don't worry they don't bite" I gave him a pointed look. "I don't know if you know this. But you guys are kind of intimidating." And I can't believe I just admitted that too you, I said silently to myself. Then another thought hit me, "Are they going to know…" He shook his head. "Nah, this will be our little secret."

His fingerless gloved hand brushed a strand of lose hair out of my face as he gave me an unreadable expression "For whatever it's worth, the guy that put that look on your face is a loser." He smirked quickly, "I knew you wouldn't let me down Gaby" He gave me a wink before heading off with out another word.

_I'm in big, big big trouble._

I leaned against the wall when he was out of sight and dropped to the floor putting my head in my hands. _What did I do? _My phone buzzed against my head reminding me not only of a voicemail but also why I was really doing this. I hit the 'listen later' option, knowing I wouldn't listen to it later. In fact If I had my way I would never listen to what it said.

* * *

Wow guys, You are amazing. I'm absolutely thrilled with the response to the last chapter. All the Reviews & Story Alerts are amazing! YOU guys are amazing ! Sorry, for the delay in updating. I wish I had some awesome reason why it took so long. You know, like… I was on a secret spy mission or that aliens abducted me.. Jeez, I'd even like to tell you that I had other things needed to get done. But trustfully, my Muse and I have been at odds with each other. *rolls eyes* she is a drama queen. Just don't tell her I told you guys that ;)

**Bella Patricks:** Hehe, Reid always mixing up trouble isn't he?! : ) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**WitheringSage:** Aaron can be an asshole! *sigh* & I agree she should have punched Kira, but sadly she just threw a drink. Who knows, maybe in another chapter there will be a punch or two thrown at Kira LOL

**Dada91:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Haha, breaking his nose would have been fun!.

**Flaming-Angel-1**: I hope this chapter was interesting too! : ) && I don't worry, I have a few twist & turns too the story! *Evil Laugh*

**Luida:** Thank you, I'm glad you love this story! Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint! & Aaron can & will be an ass until the end of time.

**Xxkpxx:** Hope the proposition was worthy of Reid : ) Did you see that coming?!

**Cmunoz.22**: Sadly he did just do that. Aaron is… Well he is Aaron. *sigh* & It is a good thing she stood up for herself. Everyone should stand up for themselves : ) Your right, It still hurts even if they are broken up. Poor Gaby!& I hope you weren't disappointed by what Reid wanted ; )

**Trickster 707**: Thanks : ) Hope you enjoyed Reid in the chapter! & btw I love your Icon. Dean Winchester is amazing : )

**Nice:** Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it : )


	5. Uncomfortable

Have you ever woken up in the morning and just known, with out a doubt, that the day ahead of you was going to be horrible.

There wasn't any reason be hide this reasoning. The sun was shining, the birds outside were singing their songs and your alarm clock actual played a song that you love. Still; there was this feeling, the shivers up your spine type of feeling that made you dread getting up?

So as I laid there in bed, I wondered why I felt that way? Then, as if my subconscious kicked into gear I remembered.

A million thoughts raced around my mind, and I suddenly realized. As if by some magic clarity.

Nick.

Reid.

Aaron.

Dad.

Every problem in my life at the moment is because of some guy.

I rolled over in bed, bringing my quilt up over my head, trying my hardest to think of something that would get me out of going to class. Anything to get me out of getting out of bed. But my mind, like everything else in my life seemed to not be working. It kept coming up with blanks.

I sighed throwing the covers off me, frustrated.

"You look chipper." Kim said grinning from the her side of the room where she was already getting ready.

"ugh" I mumbled getting out of bed. Kim was always up earlier then me. She also spent more time getting ready then I did.

"You're phone kept going off last night." She said, making eye contact. I turned away,

becoming very interested what I was going to wear.

She sighed, "Ell," I turned around frowning. "Look, I know we aren't close but-"

"It's nothing" I cut her off, hoping the lie didn't sound as flat to her as it did to me. "I'm just going through some stuff." I saw her shoulders slump.

I suddenly felt really guilty for not trying harder with Kim. She tried with me, she was always nice to me and always making me feel welcome.

"I just-" she looked up at me, surprised that I was still talking. "My ex. The, first love of your life, type of ex. He finally got a new-" I couldn't even say the would girlfriend out loud. "He's seeing someone else. And I guess he thinks calling to tell me is the right thing to do."

"Ahh." she said as if that explained everything. And maybe it did. I didn't know guys, I Only knew Nick.

"Does he have a myspace?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" I looked at her confused, dressing into my school uniform.

"Myspace? does he have one?" She asked again, this time her voice held a certain 'spark' in it.

"Yeah, why?"

She smirked, "Because we, my dear roommate are going to have a little fun."

I raised my eyebrow at her and walked into our bathroom so I could brush my teeth. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

I listen as she told me a million reasons why it is a good idea. Why in the name of ex's everywhere we had a certain right to do this.

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Or this works too." I heard her say a bit surprised.

"Huh?" I walked out and stopped dead.

Reid was leaning against my door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and that smirk that was just him glowing on his face.

"Hey babe. Ready to go?" He asked.

Kim looked at me and mouthed 'babe' I sighed grabbing my bag.

I guess the game just begun.

---

If you ever wondered how animals in the zoo's feel, all you have to do is walk down the hall with Reid Garwin holding your hand and carrying your books.

Everyone stared. And I'm not just talking about the girls and guys in school that live for this stuff to watch and gossip about. I honestly mean everyone. Right down to the lonely freshmen who pretty much hides during the day.

I had every teacher watch me. I had the janitor watching me as I walked down the hall.

"Relax," Reid said, letting go of my hand only to put his now free hand on the small of

back.

Did he notice the shiver? I hope not.

"If you look like you're walking into hell, people might not buy that I'm your boyfriend."

"You aren't my boyfriend." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "Babe. Your breaking my heart here."

I raised my eyebrow at him, we had stopped right in front of our classroom door way.

"I thought we had a deal?" he asked.

"I know but-" I stopped mid sentence.

_Aaron. _

He was standing there with Kira watching me, his jaw locked, his eyes blazing. He brushed Kira off his arm and began to walk towards us.

Why shouldn't I have a little fun I thought quickly. Kim Is right. Doing this? It's for Ex's everywhere and girls who get treated like crap by their brothers or stepbrothers.

I put on a fake smile and looked at Reid, I took my books from his hand. "You're right. A Deals a Deal boyfriend."

He looked shocked for a moment, but quickly replaced the shock with cockiness.

I took his hand, noticing Aaron was maybe a forty seconds from getting to us. I Pulled Reid close, trying not to think to much about the look that crossed his face.

I brushed my lips against his quickly before pulling back and walking into the classroom. Trying my hardest not to look at ether Reid or Aaron.

--

The first son I met outside of Reid was Tyler.

I had tried my hardest NOT to meet any of them. Anytime I thought I was on the verge of meeting them, I suddenly had somewhere else to be. Reid finally managed to trick me into meeting Tyler.

Was Reid that good? Or was I just that lacking, that after two days, I couldn't sneak my way out of it?

Tyler; He was sweet, nice and didn't act like I didn't belong. If anything I thought he treated me with extra care.

Was it because I was a 'girlfriend' he never thought Reid would have? Or was he actually this nice to any outsider.

I smiled at Tyler, with Reid by my side. They were talking about this Weekend, "You're

coming right Gaby?" Tyler asked smiling.

"I'm not sure."

Reid pulled me closer to him. "Her friend Samantha is coming into town." I frowned. When had I told Reid that? I wondered. "I told her to bring her along, but she doesn't seem to want too." Reid actually sounded disappointed.

I looked up and frowned. "It's just we haven't seen each other in awhile." And explaining to her that I have a boyfriend who I never told her about is going to take a few hours to explain.

"Well you should bring her by Nicky's." Tyler said, "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

I couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Okay, sure. I'll be there" I said laughing a bit. After all Sami would be mad if I didn't let her meet my 'boyfriend' and maybe in a crowed bar is the best place.

Reid and Tyler said there goodbye, making plans to meet up at swim practice.

Reid turned to me after Tyler was gone and shook his head, "Baby boy can get you to agree but I can't?"

I smiled, "What can I say Reid. There's something about someone actual asking instead of telling me." I walked a few steps away from him, getting ready to go my own way.

He snorted, "Yeah, if you're into that kind of thing."

I laughed, "Have fun at practice."

"You aren't coming?"

I stopped, "To your swim practice?"

He smirked, "Yeah. All the girlfriends go." I was about to say no, "Look, if you don't show up people are going to start wondering. Plus Aaron will be there."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but I'm bringing my homework."

He got a disgusted look on his face. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am." I laughed, "see ya."

--

I stood outside the double metal doors ready to have a panic attack.

I knew I should just go in and get this over with. But something was stopping me. Something called Fear.

"Hey," I jumped and turned around grabbing my chest, a blush covering my cheeks seeing Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney standing in front of me. "Hi." I said, trying to calm down my racing heart.

Sarah gave me a nice smile, "You going in?" She asked.

I forced a smile, "Yeah- I was just-"

"Nervous?" she finished for me. I nodded, Kate looked at me from head to toe. "We've all been there." she said.

"You can sit with us." Sarah said, ignoring the look Kate shot at her.

"Sure..."

We walked in, and I could smell the chlorine in the air. The room was warm, and slightly made me feel claustrophobic.

We walked towards the bleachers, taking a seat in the middle section.

Silence seemed to be overtaking the conversation while waiting for the boys to come out of the locker room.

"So you and Reid?" Kate asked, sounding suspicious.

"Kate-" Sarah tried to stop her, "No. I'm just saying. Reid Garwin doesn't date. He messes around, but he sure as hell doesn't date. So you can see why we're a bit curious."

I should have seen this coming I thought.

"He's sweet"

Kate raised her perfect eyebrow, even Sarah looked like she knew I was lying. Better make this good, I thought. "I know about his past. And Yeah- It has me a little freaked out. But-" I shrugged my shoulders. "He asked me to give him a chance. And I'm willing to take the chance. We're going slow, there isn't any pressure to-"

The sound of doors opening, and voices stopped me.

The three of us watched as the guys walked out, all laughing about something. Reid, as if feeling my eyes on him looked up and winked. I felt myself blush.

I had heard about what the boys wear during swim meets but...

Wow.

"Is that legal?" I heard myself ask a bit breathlessly.

They laughed, "You get use too it." Kate said. I looked at her, her an Sarah laughed and simultaneity said. "No you don't."

"What the hell." we heard a nasty voice say, snapping us out of our laughter. We looked up and saw Aaron glaring at us, or more so me.

He didn't have time for further comment before the coach had him doing drills.

"So how's that going?" Kate asked.

I sighed, "You know that he's my stepbrother."

"Everyone knows since that night at Nicky's. And I can't imagine him being to thrilled that your with Reid. I don't know if you know this, but they hate each other."

"I know, which is why I've avoid Aaron like the plague"

"Look I just wouldn't be to surprised if Reid was using you too get at him."

"KATE!" good ole Sarah I thought, I sent her a smile for trying. "I know. It's not like that. He's not using me." I said sternly not leaving room for further talk.

After all, he wasn't using me. We we're using each other.

* * *

**WitheringSage:** Oh boy is right. Kids these days, they don't know anything Lol :P

**Daba91:** Reid being a sneak is what makes him fun to read, but also I think what makes him so adorable. Hehe. && You aren't stretching. There will be some Reid & Nick scenes. :D

**cmunoz.22:** The games have just started to begin, but they are nowhere near being what anyone thought. *wink wink* I don't think Reid or Gaby know how much trouble they have gotten themselves into.

**xxkpxx:** Aaron's reaction will becoming up soon. You don't think he'd let Reid or Gaby get away with this do you? Naaah. He's too evil. He'll have to do something big though, he can't just be his normal prick self.

**E I L Y f I s H:** Hehe. Finally updated LD

**mymz:** Reid, Oh Reid. He just knows how to confuse a girl doesn't he with is random moments of sweetness.

**waywarddaughter:** Thanks :D I wanted it to be different, and I think Reid is cocky enough where he thinks he doesn't have to play her to get her to do what he wants... *sigh* that Reid.

**Trickster707**: Aaron Abbot is annoying isn't he? Lol.

**Luida:** What girl isn't in trouble when Reid is around. ;)

**EVERYONE:** Thank you all for the wonder reviews. Keep it up!! I'm sorry about not updating sooner. Alot of things kept getting in the way. Muse problems, Family problems, Computer problems. *sigh* & I'm not sure if any of these problems are actually over. But I just needed to give you all a chapter. Thank you to those who stuck by & are still reading this story :D


	6. Meet & Greet

"Okay that's it," Sami said, glaring at me "if you don't tell me what's going on in that head of your in the next five minutes..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly nervous. Sami rolled her eyes at me, "I'm talking about whatever it is you're scared of telling me."

"I'm not-"

"Give it up girl, I know you. Better then you know yourself." I went to protest but she kept talking, "you're fiddling with your moms ring, you're biting your lip every few minutes and you haven't even brought up what we're doing tonight." She pulled out more clothes from her overnight bag, "There is something up, and I want to know what."

I paused, not sure what to tell her. Or more so HOW to tell her. Here she was, my best friend and I haven't told her about my 'boyfriend' Reid yet... She was going to kill me. Thankfully Kim my roommate had plans over the weekend, which meant I didn't have to worry about someone else spilling the beans.

I looked at the clock, Sami had only been here for two hours, and we had to be at Nicky's in another two.

"If this is about that jerk Nick-" She started, but I cut her off, blurting out "I'm seeing someone"

"Excuse me," she laughed, "that sounded an awful lot like 'I'm seeing someone'"

"it was?" I asked, hesitantly.

She stood there, hands on her hips eyebrow cocked, watching me. "you're serious?"

"Yeah..."

"how long?"

"Not long..."

She sat on my bed. "Well fuck,"

"Sami"

"There goes my girls weekend of bitching about guys," she reached into her bag and pulled out of bottle of Smirnoff. "Guess we aren't' going to be needing this or the gallon of ice cream I was going to buy," she gave me an evil eye, "This guy better be worth it, cause he's ruing my weekend of bitching and eating more ice cream then necessary."

I smiled, "we can still do that, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it wont be as fun now." she sighed, "so when am i meeting mister new boyfriend?"

I looked at the clock, "In a few hours"

"Guess we better get ready" She sighed, "He makes you happy right?" I froze, not sure what to say. "He's..." She rolled her eyes, "We're just having fun Sami," I told her as truthfully as I could.

She nodded, "Well, have fun. But if he hurts you, I'll kill him." I smiled.

"Is he hot?" she asked suddenly. I laughed at the random question and look on her face, "why?"

"Hello, girls only weekend is now official over. You have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"So, that means if he's hot, he has hot friends." hot friends, that's a giant understatement if I ever heard one.

"He's good-looking, so are his friends." I answered honestly, "Good thing I brought my sex heels," she winked, I laughed at her.

Why was I so worried about telling her again?

O.o.O

"A biker bar?" she asked, shaking her head. "You know, I'd be impressed if it wasn't for you scared shitless expression." she said over the music.

"Its just-" I looked around the crowed not spotting the sons, "I haven't really been introduced to all of his friends," I shrugged, "Guess I'm just nervous."

She laughed, throwing her arm around my shoulder, "Just breath, it'll be fine." She smiled, "Now where is this group that got you so nervous?"

"I don't know, I can't-" see them, the words died in my mouth having spotted them. "Right there," I pointed.

She followed my direction, "Wow." She said, "Which one is yours?" before I could answer, Reid spotted us. His eyes flickered to me then Sami, he smirked before walking quickly over. "Hey babe," He said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey," I said a bit breathlessly. "Reid, this is my best friend Sami, Sami this is Reid"

She looked him up and down, "The mysterious new boyfriend." She smiled, "I'm impressed Gabe." She pretended whispered to me, I smiled.

Reid put his arm around my waist, "You look good tonight," He said watching me. I raised my eyebrow, I looked good? "Thanks," I smiled. I wasn't dressed up, I had on black ribbed tank top and skinny jeans and pair of black ballet flats.

"Come on new boyfriend" Sami said, "Introduce me to you're hot friends." I shook my head at her, not believing she just said that. But then again, Sami had never been one to act shy around people. Even people like the sons. I wondered briefly, if she had gone to Spencers if she would have looked at the sons of Ipswich like most girls did.

Reid laughed, "I like you" His arm left my waist and grabbed my hand pulling me forward, "Caleb and pogue have girlfriends, but you're welcome to showing baby boy a good time..."

Before Sami could ask who exactly 'baby boy' was, we were standing in front of the table the had the rest of the sons. Reid nodded his head, the conversation between the three stopped. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Gaby, and her friend Sami." The sons introduced themselves, pogue and Caleb watching me and Sami curiously. Tyler seemed to be the only one settled with the fact that two strange girls had seemed to break there clique so easily.

"So you're babyboy?" Sami asked, looking at Tyler. "Nothing about you say baby or boy too me."

I knocked my leg against hers, she sent me an amused glance before turning back to Tyler who I could tell by the faint blush on his cheeks wasn't expecting someone so- blunt. This was going to one long night, I thought panicking.

Reid laughed, his arm around me, he nuzzled his nose against my neck, I tried not to freak out from the contact, but it was hard not to. "Relax, its fine."

I turned my head, our faces barley inches a part. "I'm fine." He smirked, shaking his head clearly not believing me, "If you say so."

O.o.O

"Did you guys ever think about making a boy band?" I heard Sami ask, causing me to almost spit out my drink.

The four guys laughed, "I'm serious." She shook her head laughing, "If you all can sing," She stopped, "But you're missing someone from this group. there should be five of you." The son's stopped laughing, glancing at each other "You need the ugly one slash gay one." She stood up, ignoring my protest.

"OH!" she said excitedly, "Yo, WooHoo!" I put my head in my hands try not laugh, "Yo Aaron! You wanna join a boyband!" I pulled on her arm, "Shut up Sam," I said, trying to sound stern. She rolled her eyes, "Well, he'd be able to pull it off." Though Sam had only met Aaron once before, she hated him instantly.

"Well, he could. But relax, I don't think he heard me over the sound of his ego" She said, giving me a smile. "I don't see how you can put up with that jerk."

"Ah," I said, sipping my coke "But, I don't. I hardly ever see him."

"Still..."

I shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to talk about Aaron. But lucky, Sami's phone, which she had placed on the table in front of her went off, her attention going to it.

"So Gaby," Caleb said, smiling "How are you liking Spencers?"

"It's okay," I said honestly, "Its nothing i'm used too, but I'm liking it."

"Only cause i'm there," Reid said, I rolled my eyes.

"Argh." Sami mumbled, my attention going straight to her, "whats wrong?" I asked She shook her head, putting her phone down forcing a smile. "Nothing."

"And you call me a bad liar?"

She glanced at the son's "I don't know if-"

"Just tell me,"

"Nick gave me tickets to some club, that was him reminding me that I'm suppose to give you one. They have some gig coming up in the city, he wanted you there."

I felt Reid squeezed my hand, I forced a nod, "Oh, thats cool."

"Who's Nick?" pogue asked, watching us.

Reid answered before I had too, "Loser ex boyfriend."

Sami smiled, "Loser is an understatement." Her eyes lit up, "Hey, I can get more tickets. Why don't we all go?"

"W-w-what?" I stuttered, looking at Sam. She nodded excitedly, "Yeah, all of you. I can even get some for you're girlfriend" She said to Pogue and Caleb, "It's two weeks from now, on a saturday night."

"I'm in," Reid said.

Of course you're in, I thought to myself. Anything that might be trouble you'd jump at doing.

O.o.O

It wasn't that much later then Sarah and Kate had showed up, Sarah had took Caleb out to the dance floor, while Kate and Pogue ended up leaving.

"I'm up for some pool," Sami said, not a moment later. "Are you in Gabe?"

"I'm in," Reid said, once again only this time with fries stuffed in his mouth, I shook my head an laughed. "You two go ahead,"

"Come on Reid," Sami said, "I'll show you how to play,"

"Show me?" Reid smirked, "Bet you twenty I kick you're ass."

"You're on."

I shook my head watching them walk away leaving me alone with Tyler Simms, baby boy. I sent him a small smile, "Is he always betting?" I asked, nodding to where Reid had been, Tyler smiled answering, "Always."

"Sorry about Sami," I said, "She can be very-"

"Its okay." Tyler said cutting me off, "She nice." I smiled, "She is nice. You just have to get to know her, and see beyond her hyperness bluntness." He laughed, "She's like Reid,"

I paused, thinking about how right he was. "She is, isn't she?"

He nodded, then changing the subject. "Reid really likes you," My eyes must have been wide with shock because he smiled, "He wouldn't bring any girl here."

"He's been on dates at nickys before," I said, he must have. That's where all his 'girls' always hang out.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, but he's never let them hang out with us." He watched me carefully, "Introducing you to us, letting you hang out with all of us more then a quick meet and greet," he shrugged, "Its more then he's ever done before." I looked away, feeling guilty, "I like you Gaby, just..." He trailed off, "Don't hurt him."

"I wont," I said. After all, how can I hurt Reid Garwin?

* * *

_&& to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. comments make my day, so with that being said, Review again? Pretty please? :D _


End file.
